In the past, in order to perform a transaction at a point-of-sale terminal, the customer physically touched a point-of-sale terminal. This only allows a single customer to be served at a point-of-sale terminal.
Most everyone today carries a hand held wireless device, such as a cell phone with them. The latest generation of cell phones are equipped with low-power wireless communication devices, such as systems utilizing the wireless networking standard known as BLUETOOTH, which enable the cell phone to communicate over short distances, for example, 10 meters, with other similarly equipped electronic devices. However, to establish a BLUETOOTH wireless connection with a point-of-sale terminal, the customer must physically enter pair information data to make a secure connection.